CJ's Plan
by Miss Raye
Summary: JoshDonna has NOTHING really to do with CJ... just a little josh... a little scotch.. and a little plan that gets out of hand.. :) A little Christmas present for Liz Ryan... :) CHM CHM CHM


**CJ's Plan**

by: Raye

_Summary: God Bless White House Christmas Parties._

Josh sat in his office with the shades drawn and the door propped open just a scant inch. He held in his hand a half empty bottle of 10 year old Scotch. It was half empty and that, dear friends, was disappointing to say the least.

"Donna!"

Donna would help, he surmised. Donna would help... if she was here.

"Donna!!"

He doused another glass with Scotch and watched the liquid slide between the ice cubes in the wavering candlelight. Lifting the glass he settled the rim against his lips and tasted the warming infusion. 'She should be here to enjoy this with me.'

"Donnatella!!!"

The door opened full into the bullpen and the doorway yawned with light. "Yes, Joshua."

He ignored the obvious icicles dripping from her tone and smiled. "I wanted to talk to you-"

"It's Christmas Eve!"

"Yeah.. and you've got somewhere else to be?"

She nodded, "Yeah.. I do."

He sat up a bit in his chair and blinked his eyes a few times. "Where?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where do you have to go?"

"It's none of your business, Josh!"

He held up his hand like an imperious king. "Never mind that subject, I have something else to discuss with you."

"Ohhhhkay." She closed the door and moved over to the chair on the other side of his desk. "Do I need to be sitting down for this?"

Josh gave a non-committal shrug. "Sure, if it'll make you feel better."

Donna gave him a concerned glance and grabbed a hold of the back of the chair. "I'll stand, I guess."

He gave her a dimpled grin and lifted his glass. "Bully for you."

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanted to discuss something with me?"

"Oh that..." he laughed, "yeah."

He took a long drink and set the glass down before he gained his feet. "I've been talking-"

"Oh joy."

"Donna..." he said her name like her third grade teacher used to... it wasn't a good memory.

"Sorry," she gave him a weak smile, "you were saying."

"I was talking to CJ a little while ago-"

"Josh, CJ left the White House over six hours ago."

"You counting?"

She waved of the question.

"Anyway..." he drew out the last part of the word, as if he was waiting for an interruption. When she kept quiet, he continued, "CJ was telling me about this plan she had a few years ago."

"Plan? For what?"

"For infatuations."

She took a step toward the door. "If this is about my date-"

"It's not always about you, Donna!"

Her mouth froze in a soft little 'o' that suddenly Josh found so very fetching.

"I was just thinking that I should try out her plan."

"For?"

"Huh?" Josh looked a little confused.

"Her plan for what?"

"I told you, infatuations."

"Ohhkay."

"So I wanted you to be here, or the plan wouldn't work."

"What won't work?"

"My plan."

"So now it's your plan?"

He nodded and grinned like a little boy at Christmas. "It is now."

"Okay," she nodded and set her chin at a determined level, "then I guess I'm not going anywhere until we get this worked out."

"That's my girl, Donna.. I love that party spirit."

She smiled, "Then lets get the plan started."

He moved around the desk and Donna suddenly felt very small... very nervous.

"Josh?"

His hands grasped her shoulders firmly, his posture showing none of the effects of Scotch that she expected. "Donna?"

"What is this plan of CJs?"

"Mine," he corrected. "My plan."

"Yes, your plan, Josh.. what is it?"

A rakish grin was her answer for a few long seconds. "I'm gonna kiss you and get it over with."

"Excuse me?" She pulled back a little and felt his fingers relax a bit, his thumbs began to rub circles into her skin. Despite the silk of her blouse she still couldn't push away the warmth he was building all the way down to her toes.

"I said," he put emphasis on every succeeding word, "I'm gonna kiss you and get it over with."

"Oh."

"So, you're in, right?"

"In what?"

"With my plan?"

"You..." her glance was cautious, "'get it over with'.. You make it sound like a... like a shot or a pill you don't want to take."

"Donna..."

"Remind me why we're doing this."

"Because," he spoke slowly, "I have this infatuation with you." His lips brushed against a long tress of her hair. "It's been forever, Donna, and I can't shake it," Josh breathed in the scent of her neck and suddenly her hands slid up to his shoulders. "So, I'm going to kiss you and get it out of my system."

"Oh... is that all?"

He stared straight into her eyes. "You up for it, Donnatella?"

"Yeah?" She squeaked out.

"You don't sound so sure," he admonished. "Aren't you here to support me?"

"Yes, Josh?"

"Aren't you going to help me with my plan?"

"Yes, Josh?"

"Then batten down the hatches, woman, you're about to be kissed... well-kissed."

"Uh huh."

Josh leaned closer and came to within an inch of her lips when Donna pulled back. "Josh, it's Christmas."

"Yeah?"

"Don't we need something?"

He waved his eyebrows and leered at her, "I don't think we'll be going that far, Donna?"

She looked horrified. "That's not what I meant! Mistletoe.. I was talking about mistletoe, not sex."

Josh shrugged his shoulders, "Too bad."

"Josh, I-"

He kissed her.

He kissed her, eyes closed and lips hungry.

He kissed her, hands loosening on her shoulders and running down her back, pulling her full against him.

He kissed her and hoped it was as thrilling and bone melting for her as it was for him.

He kissed her open mouthed and felt her lips blossom beneath his, her tongue accepting the invitation of his to dance for awhile.

He kissed her and God help him, she kissed him back.

"Donnatella?" He mumbled against her lips and drank his fill.

"Josh?" He hoped it wasn't his imagination that her voice was a bit dreamy.

"I think we have a problem."

"Mmmm?"

He pulled back a few inches and strengthened his hold on her back as they both swayed a bit in the near dark. Her eyes blinked a few times until he thought he could see her focus and lock onto his gaze. "Donna-" he breathed into the air... "it didn't work."

The End


End file.
